


Toy Rising

by Em_H



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, fanscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_H/pseuds/Em_H
Summary: Fanscript for an episode of Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I have no idea if this format is eyestrain or not.When the brothers accidentally destroy one of Raph's teddybears during one of their shenanigans, the Mad Dogz go on a trip to Teddybear Town after closing to replace it. Little do they know, they are not the only ones in the store.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Toy Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanscript that I wrote for an episode of ROTTMNT, not affiliated with the actual show and not a traditional fanfiction. 
> 
> Nickelodeon will have to rip this show out of my cold undead hands. I will have more episodes even if I have to write them myself.

FADE IN:

EST. SHOT OF THE LAIR.

CAMERA PANS DOWN TO THE CENTER OF THE LAIR. 

We see the Main area of the lair, where 3 (Donnie,Leo and Mikey) of 4 turtles are gathered. 

MEDIUM CLOSE UP - DONNIE IS HOLDING A FOOTBALL HELMET.

The helmet is then placed on Mikey's head with a comical -SQUEAK!- sound. Donnie admires his own work as he looks at Mikey, Who is mostly off-screen.

DONNIE  
Alright, that should be sufficient.

CAMERA PANS OUT - REVEALING THE WHOLE SHOT. 

Now we can see hat Leo is observing his brothers from the background and Mikey is not only wearing a helmet, but he’s also wearing a comical amount of protective gear. Including knee- and elbow pads, and pillows strapped to his front and back with a belt.

Donnie seems pleased with his work, but Leo looks displeased in the background.

MIKEY  
(bouncing excitedly in place, his arms raised up)  
c’mon Donnie! Let me try your fancy new skateboard!

DONNIE  
(in a smug tone, leaning into his younger brother)  
It’s not JUST a skateboard dear brother--

Donnie turns to the camera slightly and procures the skateboard from behind him with much fanfare (TAH-DAH!), he holds it out for Mikey to gaze at reverently.

CAMERA CLOSE UP - OF THE SKATEBOARD 

The skateboard has flame decals and exhaust pipes. It’s very shiny and nice looking. 

MIKEY SLOWLY ENTERS THE FRAME FROM THE LEFT - his eyes glisten comically as he admires it.

DONNIE  
(voice over continued)  
This is a prototype for my new high-power super-speed all-terrain (water included) rocket powered skateboard!

MIKEY  
(enters frame and screams excitedly)  
IT HAS FLAMES ON IT! (he’s mostly excited about the flames)

CAMERA CUTS TO LEO 

Who brings down the level of excitement with his sarcastic voice and an arched brow.

LEO  
(in a very annoyed tone)  
How do we know it’s not going to explode the moment Mikey turns this thing on?

CAMERA CUTS TO DONNIE AGAIN 

DONNIE  
(in a slightly insulted tone, his tone displeased)  
I’ve done the math and run the simulations. The odds of any explosions happening are astronomical.

LEO ENTERS THE FRAME 

He enters from the left, where Mikey was admiring the skateboard, he's now face to face with Donnie and grabs onto the Skateboard.

LEO  
So you’re saying there IS a chance then?

The two of them start a subtle tug-of-war. Mikey watches them wrestle with the board in agony from the background, he wants to try it so bad!

CAMERA CLOSE UP OF THE BUTTONS ON THE SKATEBOARD

Donnie’s fingers run over them, turning the thing on.

CAMERA PANS OUT SUDDENLY 

The skateboard starts bouncing around the lair, and the three brothers throw themselves on the ground and cover their heads. 

CAMERA FOLLOWS THE SKATEBOARD

The skateboard flies across the room skate ramps and through the basketball hoop, bouncing off the walls until eventually it flies into Raph’s room.

CAMERA CUT - VIEW OUT OF RAPH'S ROOM

We see the three brothers leaning into the room one after another, peeking through the doorway. Mikey’s head is still mostly covered by a football helmet. They all have a very distressed look on their faces as they look slightly off camera.

CAMERA ANGLE CHANGES TO OVER THE TRIO'S SHOULDER 

Now we can see what they see: The skateboard is half embedded in the wall, and on top of the board rests the head of a teddy bear.

CLOSE UP OF THE BEAR 

It is quite unique looking, it has a red bow tie with white polka dots. When Donnie pulls the skateboard out of the wall, it is revealed with a loud -DUN!- that the bear has been decapitated by the skateboard in the impact. The body of the bear falls on the table below.

MIKEY  
(incredibly distressed, pushing the football helmet off his head as he points to the body of the bear)

OH NO! MR.CUDDLES! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!

Mikey falls to his knees cradling the two pieces of the bear in his hands.

MIKEY  
(continued, dramatically, as stuffing floods his hands)  
-HIS STUFFING IS ON OUR HANDS!

DONNIE  
(holding the skateboard close, his voice sarcastic yet overdramatic)  
Not mister cuddles! He was taken in his prime. What will MRS.Cuddles say?

LEO  
(His tone is stressed as he grabs the two pieces of the bear to inspect them)  
Guys this is serious! Raph loves this thing! He’s going to get really upset unless we do something!

MIKEY  
(practically sobbing)  
But what?!

LEO  
(He puts the two pieces of the bear together loosely, showing that the bow tie will hide the seam)  
We can sew the head back on! Raph will never know!

CAMERA PANS OUT

The brothers cheer as Leo comes up with the solution to their problem, and the skateboard in Donnie’s hands does a single comical cough of fire from the pipes, burning the bear to ashes in Leo’s hands.

CAMERA CUTS TO THE MAIN AREA - RAPH'S ROOM IN BACKGROUND 

Raph walking in the main area of the lair, eating a sandwich, glancing to his own room when he hears comical screaming coming from inside.

CAMERA CUTS TO inside Raph’s room, looking out over the three brothers, as Raph looks inside.

RAPH  
(he’s both curious and suspicious)  
What are you guys doing in my room?

CAMERA CUTS TO OVER RAPH'S SHOULDER 

Raph sees when his brothers now suddenly turn around, their expressions guilty and stressed. Unbeknownst to Raph they have the ashes of the bear hidden behind their backs and are trying to look innocent.

LEO  
(hesitates as he comes up with a lie on the spot)  
We were- Looking for you!

CAMERA PANS AND FOLLOWS LEO 

As he walks over to his older brother, putting an arm around Raph's shoulders and guiding him out of the room.  
Donnie and Mikey follow suit.

RAPH  
(raises his sandwich to emphasize his point)  
I was in the kitchen.

LEO  
(brushes off Raph’s explanation as he comically sweats)  
I have a metaphorical question for you. If someone, no one in particular, would accidentally destroy one of your teddy bears, how would you feel?

RAPH  
(he arches a brow at Leo at the question, but then thinks about it.)  
I’d be sad, I guess?

Donnie, Leo and Mikey look somewhat relieved and are clearly contemplating telling their brother the truth.

CAMERA SLOWLY PANS IN ON RAPH'S FACE AS HE SPEAKS:

RAPH  
(continues, his expression comically serious)  
Unless it was Mr. Cuddles. Then I’d be DEVASTATED. I’d probably be sad for MONTHS!

CAMERA PANS OUT 

Raph takes another bite of his sandwich, his expression returning to completely normal and cheerful. His three brothers on the other hand look quite horrified.

RAPH  
(he smiles happily at his brothers)  
So, why were you guys looking for me?

LEO  
(his voice is slightly shaky because he’s stressed, it cracks comically)  
B-because! We uh- we just got a lead that something is going on over at Teddy Bear Town, and we thought we should all go investigate.

RAPH  
(is super excited about the prospect of going to his favorite store)  
Teddy bear town!? Why didn’t you say so! Let’s go!

MEDIUM SHOT as Raph grabs all three of his brothers and RUSHES OUT OF FRAME to the turtle tank (their vehicle of choice).

RAPH  
(off screen, with much enthusiasm)  
Teddy Bear Town, here we come!

SCENE CHANGE EST. SHOT OF TEDDY BEAR TOWN 

It's late at night. The last few lights flicker off inside.

CAMERA CUTS TO THE INSIDE OF THE STORE 

A member of staff walks through the corridors of toys, yawning as he turns off the final light. This employee is locking up after finishing his shift.

CAMERA FOLLOWS THE EMPLOYEE

As he walks past ALBEARTO, the giant animatronic, who is blending in with a few of the giant statues of bears at the entrance to the store.

As the staff member walks past, Albearto’s eyes follow him.

CAMERA CHANGES TO CLOSE UP OF THE EMPLOYEE 

The Employee is in the forground, unlocking the door (SFX: KEYS RATTLING OFF SCREEN) 

The man stops and looks behind himself, looking at the store. He felt watched, but doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Then the staff turns back towards the camera, rubs his eyes and then leaves.

CAMERA CUT TO OUTSIDE AS STAFF MEMBERS WALKS OUT

It's still dark, and only silhouettes can be seen inside the windows. The staff member closes up, locks the door and leaves. Through the window we see Albearto moving, red eye glowing in the dark.

CAMERA CUTS TO AND FOLLOWS ALBEARTO

The giant animatronic makes his way down a hallway, he stops by a door that is labelled “STORAGE” in big letters. Albearto tries the handle like a civilized robot. It’s locked.

CAMERA CUTS TO INSIDE THE STORAGE  
The door is the focus of the shot, for a beat, nothing happens but then suddenly the handle is broken off. The door is flung open, looking up as Albearto enters. Albearto looks over the boxes of robots off frame.

ALBEARTO:  
(Addressing the contents of the room)  
Arise my plush brethren!

CAMERA CUTS AND SLOWLY PANS UP 

We see a large stack of Albearto Move-and-Play robotic plush toys. The boxes are covered in red "RECALLED" tape. a

ALBEARTO:  
(continued, off screen)  
No longer must you sit here in the dark, collecting dust, recalled for your dangerous moving parts, illegal levels of lead and highly unstable batteries!

CAMERA HOLDS ON TOYS

As Albearto speaks, their toy eyes glow red and they ominously being to punch their way out of their packaging.

CAMERA CUTS to Albearto, as he encourages the toys in their rebellion.

ALBEARTO:  
(maniacally)  
Yes! Rise my cuddly army! And together we will DISCONTINUE HUMANITY!

SCENE CHANGE EST. SHOT OF THE INSIDE OF THE STORE 

The store is dark and abandoned. The vent opens and all four brothers come tumbling out, landing more or less safe on the floor. They look around, the sheer amount of toys is incredible.

Raph is already excited, gasping as he sees a shelf full of fluffy toys labeled “new arrivals”.

RAPH  
(already examining the bears with a tear in his eye and this voice full of emotion)  
These aren’t supposed to be revealed until Monday!

CAMERA CUTS TO MEDIUM CLOSE UP

  
We see Mikey, Donnie and Leo, who huddle in secret behind their distracted brother. Raph is rambling on excitedly in the background.

LEO  
(speaking in a hushed voice, huddled with his brothers)  
Alright, here’s the plan. Mikey, you keep Raph distracted, me and Donnie will find a replacement for Mr.Cuddles.

Donnie brings up his tablet and locates a photo of Raph hugging Mr.Cuddles.

DONNIE  
(off-screen, as we are looking at a close up of the photo)  
What we’re looking for is a classic white and blue bear with a red bow tie. According to this data, Mr. Cuddles is from a ”classic“ line of bears, which they conveniently for us; still sell.

CAMERA CUTS TO THE TRIO 

The look at Raph half-buried in the teddy bear display as Mikey gives them a thumbs up and Leo and Donnie nod their head once. The Plan is in motion.

LEO  
(gesturing over his shoulder casually)  
Hey Raph, we’re going to split up and check this place out.

Raph doesn’t respond, so Donnie and Leo give Mikey a thumbs up and leave to go search for the bear.

CAMERA CUTS TO A CREEPY SHELF VIEW

We can see Leo and Donnie through a gap in the teddy bears around the frame. Leo and Donnie (who has his night vision goggles on) are walking down the toy aisle, looking at various toys and bears. Albearto is watching them from the shelves.

LEO  
(somewhat distantly, this is from Albearto’s perspective as he watches them both)  
Ugh! Trying to find a single teddy bear in this place is like trying to find a needle in a haystack! In the dark! And the haystack is full of needles that are different colors than the one we need! It’s like looking for a NEEDLE IN A NEEDLE STACK!”

Albearto moves behind the shelves, and Donnie gasps softly, turning to look at the movement he saw, but there is nothing there.

CAMERA CLOSE UP of Donnie’s face, he pushes his goggles up, looking around suspiciously. Leo continues walking off screen. Donnie shrugs. Must have been nothing. 

LEO  
(from off-screen as Donnie shrugs)  
Man this place is creepy- Oh look! There it is!

CAMERA CUTS TO FRONT VIEW OF LEO 

He makes his way towards the camera, over to a shelf full of teddy bears, and grabs one that looks like Mr.Cuddles. Donnie comes running to join him.

DONNIE  
(pulls up his tablet to compare the picture they have of Mr.Cuddles to this one)  
wait a minute- The bow tie is different!

CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON BEAR AND TABLET

We can see the difference. This bear doesn’t have polka dots on his bow tie.

CAMERA CUTS TO MEDIUM SHOT - LOW ANGLE

We have a low angle view of the two brothers, who are completely unaware of the giant looming animatronic closing in from behind.

DONNIE  
(types on his wrist-computer furiously)  
Apparently Raph had a special anniversary edition.

  
LEO  
(throws his head back in annoyance)  
Ugh! Of course he did!

Then Leo pauses, throwing his head back meant that he can clearly see the giant animatronic looming over them, smaller Albearto toys crawling over his shoulders.

ALBEARTO:  
(ominously)  
Bonjorno turtles!

  
SCENE CHANGE, CAMERA CUTS TO RAPH AND MIKEY

Raph and Mikey are still in the main area of the store. Raph is looking at the displays, he's giddy and happy to be here. Maikey has completely forgotten that he is supposed to keep and eye on Raph ad has started playing on one of the bouncy balls with the handles. 

RAPH  
(Is currently seeing how many teddy bears he can hug at once)  
53...54...55...56...

CAMERA CLOSE UP OF RAPH'S HAND.

Raph reaches into the pile, and suddenly a plush toy from one of Albearto's plush army grabs onto Raph's hand and then two more jump from teh pile and onto his face and body.

RAPH   
(falls over out of frame,the teddybears spilling into the air)  
AAH!

CAMERA PANS DOWN AT RAPH 

His shout is cut short, and he realises that the plush toys are just small and cute. 

RAPH  
(pulls one toy off his face to examine it)  
You guys aren't puppets! You're plush toys!

MIKEY  
(makes his way over to investigate, pulling one of the hissing dolls off his brother)  
What's the difference?

RAPH  
(snorts in amusement)  
Easy! I'm scared of puppets, not plush toys!

SFX: LOUD -KABOOM!- AS LEO AND DONNIE ARE THROWN INTO FRAME

They roll and slide across the floor, reassembling the group in the frame.

CAMERA SHOT FROM BEHIND RAPH

He turns around to see Albearto's silhouette walk out of the settling dust of the shelves. He is much taller than before! The outlines of his arms and legs are long and lumpy. 

CAMERA CHANGES TO MEDIUM SHOT OF RAPH'S ARMS

The teddybears who were grabbing onto him crawl off him.

CAMERA FOLLOWS THE TOYS

They move towards the silhouette. Albearto walks out of the dust, revealing that he is wearing a collection of toys as extensions of his arms and legs.

CAMERA MEDIUM SHOT PANS UP 

Now we can see in detail as the small Albearto bears climb together around Albearto’s legs and arms, turning him into a huge monstrous amalgamation of toys and his broken animatronic body.

ALBEARTO:  
(dramatically)  
WHO WANTS A HUG!?

CAMERA PANS TO RAPH

Raph yells in outrage, his red glowing power-fist-jitsu forming around his arm as he swings a hit towards Albearto.

RAPH  
(shouting)  
How dare you make the sweet hugs of a teddy bear into something sinister!

CAMERA FOLLOWS RAPH'S FIST 

Raph’s fist rushes towards Albearto (MFX: triumphant music), but on impact, his glowing fist sinks into the pile of plush toys with a comical -SQUEAK!- sound.

CAMERA HOLDS ON THE AFTERMATH 

Raph’s laughs awkwardly, and then yells as the plush toys he punched grab onto his hand and he is swung back and forth like a rag-doll himself.

CAMERA CUTS TO LOW ANGLE 

We are looking up at the area above Albearto’s head, as Leo makes a portal behind him, dropping down on the villain with his sword raised: Going for the main bad guy, Albearto himself. 

With his multitudes of smaller Albeartos on his body, the animatronic has eyes everywhere, and he swings Raph around, hitting Leo with his own brother,

CAMERA FOLLOWS LEO AND RAPH 

Albearto sends them both flying into a stack of toys to the side. The clatter into the boxes, with an -OOMPH!-

MEDIUM SHOT OF DONNIE 

Donnie hits a button and transforms his tech-bo into a hammer, swinging for the clutter of Albearto-toys who make up the leg. The toys push apart and the hammer flies through the leg without hitting anything and swings Donnie around, sending him flying into a shelf full of toys in the back of the store.

CAMERA FOLLOWS THE HAMMER 

The rocket-hammer spins out of control and heads right for the stack of boxes where Leo and Raph are sitting. They yell in terror and scramble out of the way, going into two separate directions, Raph covers his head as the display behind him topples over, crashing loudly as the hammer fizzles out, sticking comically out of the pile of toys on the floor.

RAPH  
(uncovers his head to yell in distress)  
Donnie! Don’t Break anything! We came here to SAVE Teddy bear town! Not destroy it!

CAMERA CUTS TO 'COLLECTORS AISLE' 

Donnie was thrown right into a shelf, and is sitting in a pile of toys. When he moves, groaning, an ATOMIC LASS doll falls on top of his head and lands in his lap. 

CAMERA CLOSE UP of Donnie examining the toy, holding it up.

DONNIE  
(his eyes wide in joy)  
GASP! Is this a mint condition copy of the original  
Jupiter Jim-crossover movie tie-in-toy?!

CAMERA CLOSE UP OF THE TOY. 

Donnie moves his finger, revealing that the packaging is broken on one side. 

  
CAMERA PANS OUT

Donnie cries out a distressed 'NOOOO!'.

MIKEY ENTERS THE FRAME, he’s fighting off Albearto and the toys with his fire yoyo. The amalgamation is backing up, scared of the fire.

CAMERA MOVES AROUND ENERGETICALLY as Mikey whoops and laughs, he’s having a good time scaring off the robot. Too much fun even.

CAMERA FOLLOWS TO THE YO-YO

It’s fire is swinging around the store wildly, setting one of the teddy bear displays around them on fire.

RAPH  
(enters the frame with a fire extinguisher, putting the display out)  
MIKEY! Be careful or you’re going to burn down the entire store!

MIKEY  
(Turns off the fire on his yo-yo)  
Sorry bro!

The moment the fire is out, he is immediately sent flying by a swift kick (with a comical -SQUEAK!-) by Albearto.

CAMERA CUTS TO DONNIE AGAIN

Donnie is sobbing dramatically and lamenting his fate. mourning the lost collectors value of the toy as Mikey comes flying into frame. He lands in a shelf across from Donnie, holding his stomach.

MIKEY  
(groaning slightly as he pulls a toy from behind his back.)  
it’s surprisingly soft, the kick AND the landing.

CAMERA ZOOMS IN on the toy in Mickey's hands. It’s Mr.Cuddles. The correct bow tie and everything.

MIKEY  
(excitedly shows the toy off to Donnie, who is sitting on the floor across from him)  
Mr.Cuddles! We found him!

CAMERA CUTS TO ALBEARTO

Leo lunges forward with a slash of his sword, and the toys move out of the way, causing Leo to cut through a shelf behind Albearto. The shelf is damaged and creeks ominously as it lurches forward, toppling shelf after shelf in the process. Mikey and Donnie stand by in the background and watch as the shelves fall over, flincing every time a new shelf joins the pile on the floor.

LEO  
(grimaces)  
Oh boy-

RAPH  
(off camera, distressed that the store is getting destroyed)  
LEO!

Raph enters frame as he comes running, his power-fist jitsu on full display as he is enveloped in red light. He is the same size as Albearto’s toy-form now, and he grabs onto Albearto’s hands and they enter a stalemate of power.

Mikey and Donnie rush over to Leo, and toys clatter across the floor.

LEO  
(gesturing in exasperation at the enemy with his sword)  
I get it! No destroying the store! But how are we supposed to fight this thing if we can’t use our weapons?!

CAMERA CUTS TO THE FLOOR BESIDES LEO, MIKEY AND DONNIE'S FEET

Another shelf topples, and a few toys clatter their way: it’s toy weapons.

CAMERA CUTS TO LOW ANGLE CLOSE UP 

Leo, Donnie and Mikey’s exchange glances as they get the same brilliant idea.

CAMERA PANS TO RAPH AND ALBEARTO

Raph is struggling to stand his ground in a test of strength against Albearto. He's groaning and sweat is on his brow.  
The red light around him flickers, about to give out.

CAMERA CLOSE UP OF RAPH'S FEET

Raph’s Power-jitsu feet sliding on the ground, he's being pushed back. He's leaving marks on the floor.

RAPH  
(struggling, his teeth clenched)  
Can’t- keep this up- much longer-

MEDIUM SHOT OF ALBEARTO AND RAPH 

Still locked in a power struggle, but suddenly there is a slash across one of the arms Raph is holding onto, splitting the pile and making the lump of toys fall to the ground and hurriedly scurry to Albearto to reform into his arm.

ALBEARTO:  
(yelling in shock)  
What?!

Raph drops his power-fist-jistu, falling to his knees in exhaustion. He then looks up over his shoulder.

CAMERA PANS UP

We can see Mikey, Donnie and Leo wielding plastic versions of the classic TMNT weapons. (MFX The Rise-Theme-sting is playing)

Leo has double katana, Mikey has his nunchucks, and Donnie has a “wooden” staff.

LEO  
(confidently points at Albearto with one of the toy swords, MFX: Victorious Theme)  
Enough toying around! Playtime is over!

Mikey and Donnie groan in distaste at the one liner and Albearto doesn’t look particularly impressed.

LEO  
(lets the plastic sword fall as he turns to his brothers)  
Oh come ON that was a GOOD one!

CAMERA FOLLOWS MIKEY (MFX: upbeat music)

Mikey runs past Leo and Raph, twisting in the air and beating the animatronic and his toy limbs with the plastic nunchucks.

CAMERA FOLLOWS DONNIE  
The camera's path switches to Donnie seamlessly as he jumps over Mikey, his staff in hand as he lands on Albearto’s shoulders, he lodges his staff in the animatronic’s mouth horizontally, bending his head backwards.

CAMERA PANS OUT; LOW ANGLE SHOT,

Leo’s feet and the tip of the toy sword appearing in the foreground as he runs up towards Albearto.

CAMERA FOLLOWS LEO

Leo jumps up and swings his swords, slicing the air and suddenly the piles of toy bears on Albearto’s arms pop off dramatically. Raph enters the frame, red glow of his power-fist-jitsu cutting into the frame first as he punches Albearto.

CAMERA FOLLOWS ALBEARTO

The animatronic is sent flying into the back of the store and into a shelf with a loud victorious -KA-BOOM!-

CAMERA PANS UP 

After holding on the pile for a second, Suddenly Albearto's robotic hand punches it’s way out of the pile of toys dramatically (a zombie reference). The toys fall off with comical -SQUEAKS!- as the animatronic rises from the pile.

ALBEARTO:  
(expecting the toys to come to his side)  
Come to me plush-brethren! We will not be cast aside!

CAMERA HOLDS 

There's silence, emphasizing the awkwardness of nothing happening.

CAMERA PANS OUT, showing that the plush toys are on fire or laying lifelessly on the floor. Raph runs into frame, doing his best to put most of them out with the extinguisher.

ALBEARTO:  
(confused, looking at the charred remains of his plush army)  
W-what happened?!

MEDIUM SHOT OF DONNIE 

Donnie is poking inquisitively at one of the burned teddy bears with as Mikey stomps out a fire in the background.

DONNIE  
(thoughtfully hums as he inspects the charred remains)  
Overheating caused by faulty batteries I assume.

RAPH  
(throws the extinguisher away, his face serious and angry as he cracks his knuckles)  
Now that you don’t have your cuddly pals to help you, I’ll show you what happens when you mess with Teddy Bear Town- where did he go?

CAMERA PANS OUT

Albearto is gone.

Then suddenly, a loud crash sound is heard and Albearto dramatically ramps off a shelf on a bike.

CAMERA FOLLOWS ALBEARTO IN SLOW MOTION 

We watch the massive animatronic bear as he majestically flies over the turtles, the bike bell ringing out a cheerful -RING RING!-

MEDIUM SHOT OF THE BIKE LANDING

The bike lands on the floor with a loud crash, and Albearto rides off, crashing through a window and down the street, setting off several alarms in the process.

ALBEARTO:  
(faintly in the distance, slowly getting more and more faint)  
You accursed turtles think you have defeated me, but no! you have only halted my eventual victory-

CAMERA PANS TO THE BROTHERS 

The turtles are standing in the mess that used to be Teddy Bear town, staring after Albearto in slight awe before the sound of police sirens bring them back to their senses.

RAPH  
(poses triumphantly in the destroyed store, a victorious sting playing in the background)  
Teddy Bear Town has been saved. Now let’s get out of here before the police shows up.  
SCENE CHANGE, EST. SHOT OF THE MAIN AREA OF THE LAIR

All four brothers are home safe and standing in the main area.

LEO  
(hands over new Mr.Cuddles, all three brothers looking apologetic)  
Here you go Raph. We’re very sorry that we destroyed your old one and for the record, it was a total accident, and mostly Donnie’s fault.

DONNIE  
(hits Leo in the side with his elbow.)  
What Leo means to say is; we know this won’t completely replace your old one but at least this one smells better, hmm?

CAMERA CUTS TO RAPH

Raph takes the bear and looks at it, running his fingers over the new toy bear his face is a little bit sad. He then looks up as his brothers.

CAMERA CUTS TO Leo, Donnie and Mikey and they all look very sorry. Mikey is especially cute, his eyes glistening and full puppy-dog-mode.

RAPH  
(his eyes watery as he presses the bear to his chest)  
I-It’s okay guys. really… I guess it was thanks to this accident that the world was saved from Plush Toy domination...

CAMERA PANS UP to a large picture of Mr Cuddles’ face superimposed upon the background and half see-through as the credits play across the screen.

RAPH  
(offscreen)  
It’s what Mr.Cuddles would have wanted.

The End.

__________________________________

Anyway, Request Rise of the teenage mutant ninja turtles on Netflix, politely @ nickelodeon and Netflix on twitter, put it in your search bar on Netflix a few times, and if you live in Canada or Brazil where the show is already on netflix, watch it. like let it play in the background while you clean your room or something.

We're using the #saverottmnt tag and #rottmntonnetflix on twitter.

I refuse to let this show be swept under the rug.


End file.
